Frostpool's Destiny
by Frostshadow-the-cat
Summary: Frostkit feels unwanted, unloved. Her Clanmates taunt her, calling her weak, and her brother disowns her. But, that could all change with a few spoken words.
1. Allegiances

These are the allegiances for my second story. No big announcements, other than that I'm getting my older sister to beta read all of my stories. Enjoy!  
 _Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.  
_

* * *

Allegiances

 _ **LightClan**_

Leader: Owlstar

Deputy: Flamefoot (OC in another not uploaded story. Sorry )

Medicine Cat: Berryfall

 **Warriors**

Bluemoon: Blue-grey she-cat with grey eyes

Redfeather: Reddish-brown tom with white splotch on back hazel eyes

Stonefoot: Black tom with grey paws blue eyes

Starspot: Dark grey she-cat with silvery splotches blue eyes

Nightblaze: Black tom with white spots resembling star dark brown eyes

Foxtail: Fluffy red and white she-cat with green eyes

Flowersong: Brown she-cat with red splotches and green eyes

Moonfur: Whitish-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Lilyblossom: White she-cat with cream spots and blue eyes

Whiteleaf: Grey tom with light grey spots and bright green eyes

Jayheart: White tom with green eyes; father to Frostkit and Yellowkit

Frostpool: Sleek white and speckled gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentices**

Featherpaw: Light grey she-cat with dark grey stripes and green eyes (OC in another story)

Lionpaw: Orange she-cat with green eyes

Streampaw: Very light grey she-cat with white speckle on her nose and blue eyes

Rosefire: Red she-cat with great determination (Another OC in another story)

 **Queens**

Sparrowfeather: Light brown speckled with white and blue eyes; Mother to Frostkit/pool and Yellowkit/pelt

 **Elders**

Spiderclaw: Very dark grey tom with almost black stripes and smoky grey eyes

Softtail: Delicate, blind she-cat with filmy grey eyes.

 _ **DarkClan**_

 **Leader:** QuailStar: Grey-brown tom with dark brown eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Sagestone: Light grey she-cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Silvernight: Black with small silver dots, resembling stars (OC in another story)

* * *

Thank you! The first chapter should be coming up today. Probably.


	2. Chapter 1: Fighting Skills Over 9000!

Oh, hi. This was written in my notebook and I revised it, but there will still be mistakes. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Please enjoy, and remember I don't own Warriors. Frostpool, signing in.

* * *

"You can't do anything right Frostkit. You'll never be a warrior," Yellowkit's sneering voice comes into my ears. I hear Nightpaw snicker, as I turn away, filled with rage.

"Pick on someone else, Yellowkit."

"But why?" he drawls, "You're the perfect victim, you're useless and weak and you can't do anything. And besides, if you really want me to stop, you'll have to make me, kittypet." I growl and begin to walk away, but then I hear,

"Oh, the baby kittypet wants her little Twoleg back doesn't she?" Nightpaw sneers, more to Yellowkit than to me, but I still hear him.

"We'll if I'm a kittypet, than Yellowkit is too, because we are littermates." I retort calmly.

"I'm ashamed to call you my kin and I'm sure Mum and Da are too."

"I know I would be," Nightpaw mutters to Yellowkit.

I wheel around, with my claws unsheathed and storm up to them. "Shut up right now, or I'll claw your eyes out."

"You wouldn't dare, and even if you did, you probably couldn't." Yellowkit retorts.

"Fine. I challenge you to a battle at dawn tomorrow. If you don't show up, I'll know that you are a coward and you can't fight your own battles."

I pad back to my nest uneasily, knowing that Yellowkit could probably beat me in battle. I can't sleep. I'm thinking of battle plans to outwit him. I know he isn't the brightest kit in the nursery. Before I know it,the sky outside is a pale pink and Yellowkit is stretching.

"Let's see who is the better battler."

We walk in a tense silence to the training hollow, unspotted by the dawn patrol. When we finally get there, Nightpaw is already waiting. We get into position, circling each other and hissing threateningly.

"Neither of you will have your claws out. Begin." The command rings out through the cool morning air. I catch a signal between the two and tense up. I spot Yellowkit quietly unsheathing his claws.

"You really think I can't see you telling Yellowkit to have his claws out? Really?"

Both of them look the tiniest bit guilty. While Yellowkit thought I was distracted, he lunged for my legs. I smacked his head, hard and jumped up to land on top of him. He lets out an "oof" and retreats, shaking himself. Yellowkit charges toward me, teeth bared and claws unsheathed. He lands a blow on my forehead and I wince, blinking the blood out of my eye. Fine. If he's going to play that way, I can too. My claws unsheathe and I run past him, clawing his flank on my way. His teeth found their way into my throat as I flashed by. I yelp and yank it out of his grip. Now my forehead and throat are bleeding. Yellowkit's flank is bleeding rather heavily, I notice proudly. He charged at me, the fury in his eyes very frightening. I sidestepped him and as he ran past, I leapt on his back. The extra weight forced him to the ground and I pin him down, clawing his muzzle.

"Do you promise never to bully me again?" I snarl in his ear. He nods earnestly and I get off him, washing off my throat and face.

Nightpaw leads us back to camp and when we get there, Berrynose rushes over and puts some plants that sting onto my wounds.

"How did this happen? What were you guys doing?" Berrynose askes, concerned.

"Yellowkit and I were having a tree climbing race and then I saw a squirrel. It ran over to Yellowkit's tree right as he was getting to the very branch the squirrel and I were on. The squirrel jumped to a different branch and Yellowkit and I crashed. We both fell out of the tree and Nightpaw, who was going on an early morning hunt found us." I explain.

Berrynose buys my story and carries us to the medicine den. The last thing I remember before blacking out was my parents in the opening of the den.

* * *

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! Frostpool, signing out.


	3. Chapter 2: Le Dark Forest

Hello again, it's Frostshadow here. I'm going to write another chapter about the Dark Forest. Hope you like? _Don't forget, I don't own Warriors. Unfortunately._ Frostshadow, signing in.

* * *

Tomorrow is my apprentice ceremony! I can't wait! I wonder who my mentor will be. I want to get Starspot or Redfeather. I don't know if I can sleep, but I will sure try. Amazingly, I immediately fall into a deep sleep. In my dream, I see a dying forest. A battle-worn brown streaked tom parts the dead grass.

"Hello, Frostkit." He meows with a silky smooth voice.

"Um, hi. Am I in the Dark Forest?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Straight to the point I see. Well, we saw you battling your brother and we believe that you could be part of our exclusive army, for the best battlers only. And yes, you are in the Dark Forest." He mews in that melodius, silky voice.

"Who is "we"? And what is your name?" I ask shakily.

""We" are the council of the Dark Forest. We overlook all of the training happening. If there is an issue, we resolve it." He finished with a grin.

"You never told me your name," I noted.

"The name is the Great, Grand, All-Powerful, Amazing—"

"Oh stop, Brownwing. You know that you aren't any of those things." A pretty black she-cat stepped out of the yucky yellow grasses.

"So you're Brownwing and you are?" I question innocently.

"I am the leader of the Council, Blackpelt. And apparently, I am the most "viscous" of us all."

"I heard about you! You have killed dozens of cats! There is blood on your claws!" I screech with a rising panic. I stumble away for them, but the grass seems to wrap around me and hold me in place.

"Oh, those rumors? They aren't true. All we have is the best intentions for you. We want you to be the best warriors you can be. The Dark Forest has become very organized during the period of time when the four Clans combined into two. We don't want to be considered bad cats that weren't good enough for StarClan. We want to be the cats that take in a cat who made **one** mistake and been kicked out of StarClan. StarClan cats seem to take in everyone. Everyone that has never made a mistake, a perfect cat. Believe me, none of those cats up there were perfect. Bluestar, for instance, she basically didn't believe in herself. But she still lazes around, catching plentiful prey and sleeping when we are scrounging for food and can't get a wink of sleep. Oh my! It's almost morning. Well, please consider this and please have an answer by tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye!"

I close my eyes and drift into consciousness. I'm still tired. Well, I still have to take on the training for today!

* * *

Thanks for reading! Nothing else to say! Frostshadow, signing out.


	4. Chapter 3: Apprentice!

Hello again! Sorry! I couldn't find the notebook I wrote the story in, but now I found it! I'm a mess. Please forgive me. Sorry for inconvenience. BTW don't own Warriors. Frostshadow, signing in.

* * *

"The ceremony!"

"What ceremony?" I was groggy from last night, even though no training was happening.

"Your apprentice ceremony!" My mother repeated as she started to groom me with quick, strong licks. Yellowkit stood by the nursery entrance, his tail flicking nervously. I brushed past him and walked into the bright morning, stretching as the sun warmed my fur.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Rock! Owlstar yowled, "Including you two." He added with a twinkle in his eye. " Today we are making new apprentices. Yellowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Yellowpaw. Your mentor will be Whiteleaf. I hope Whiteleaf will pass down all he knows to you. Whiteleaf, I believe that you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Lilyblossom and you have shown yourself to be brave and fearless. You will be the mentor of Yellowpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Yellowpaw and Whiteleaf touch noses and Whiteleaf leads him over to the side.

"Frostkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Frostpaw. I will mentor you. I will try my best and I hope to be able to pass on all I know to you." I touch noses with him.

"Yellowpaw! Frostpaw! Yellowpaw! Frostpaw! Yellowpaw! Frostpaw! Yellowpaw! Frostpaw! Yellowpaw! Frostpaw! Yellowpaw! Frostpaw! Yellowpaw! Frostpaw! Yellowpaw! Frostpaw! Yellowpaw! Frostpaw! Yellowpaw! Frostpaw!" The Clan cheered.

Owlstar bounded off of the Highrock and walked up to me. "We will start by exploring the territory. Then, if we have time, I will teach you the hunting crouch and let you catch some prey." I nod happily and almost jump up and down like a kit, but I'm an apprentice now and I have to behave like it.

We trot out of camp and I immediately hear a slight rustle. I try to do the hunting crouch Dad taught me, but my legs feel ungainly and my tail feels un-streamlined. I slip across the forest floor, watching for twigs like my mom taught me to do and pounce. The mouse hears me, but not soon enough. It starts running and I catch its tail and fling it up high. It thuds back to the ground, dead. Owlstar comes out from behind the bushes, looking shocked. "Wow. I didn't teach you anything, yet you still have prey." He motions to the mouse in my mouth. "Just bring it back to camp, because we are so close."

I pad to camp and my mother looks down at me with love and pride in her eyes. I hand the mouse to her and she brings inside the nursery. I dart out of camp again and find Owlstar. "Good." He leads me around LightClan's territory, showing me the best places to catch prey and the training hollow. As we pad by the training hollow, Owlstar asks, "Would you like me to teach you the proper hunting crouch?" With amusement in his eyes as I burn in embarrassment. I nod. Owlstar leads me into the training hollow. "Show me how you did it before." I crouch and he adjusts my legs and tail. "Now pounce!" I pounce and leap much father and much quieter. I shiver with delight as I imagine sinking my claws into prey. Oh. Oh, wait. I don't know if I should train in the Dark Forest. They wouldn't mind me telling my leader about it right?

"Owlstar? I need to tell you something."

He walks over, "Yes, what is it?"

"Last night, the Dark Forest made an offer to me. I could train with them and be in the strongest army in the world or I could stay with you. Can you help me decide?" He looks at me with surprise.

"A Dark Forest offer? At such a young age, too. I would stay with us because we want you to be strong in the morning."

"Okay, thanks."

"Why don't you spend the rest of your day hunting?"

We pad out, him heading to camp and me, deeper into the forest. _Peck peck._ A finch is pecking at a tree in a clearing just ahead. I try my new hunter's crouch and creep up to it, careful to not step on anything, and it doesn't work. The finch flies away, calling its annoying cry. Frustrated, I manage to catch a mouse and a vole, which was surprising because I was in a terrible mood. I blame myself for letting the meaty bird get away. I come back to camp.

I take the mouse I just caught to Moonfur, who is well into her birth time. She thanks me and begins eating as I walk out of the nursery.

I pad to my nest after sharing a sparrow with Jayheart. As I fall asleep, I see the dead place again. Brownwing and Blackpelt step out of the grasses and look at me.

"You've become an apprentice, have you? We watched you train and your skills are amazing. Now did you make your decision?"

"Yes. I'm very sorry, but I cannot accept your offer. I have my Clan to look after and I'm sorry, but my first loyalty is to LightClan." I tell her.

"You are sure about this, right? You don't have to apologize, Frostpaw. We understand that you serve your Clan first. Bye." With that my dream fizzled out.

* * *

Over 1000 words! Well, The Fate of the Moon Chapter two is being worked on. Bye! Frostshadow, signing out.


	5. Chapter 4: Powers and Battle!

Um, hi… I'm preparing for your wrath, but I've had so much homework and I was away on spring break… Sorry I haven't updated in over a month…

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. The Erin Hunters do.

Frostpool, signing in.

* * *

"Frostpaw!" Owlstar yowls right outside of the den. I grumble and roll over.

"Too early…"

"Frostpaw!" His voice came again, much sharper this time. I growl again and Yellowpaw jabs me in the side with his paw. I jolt awake and almost claw his face.

"Hey! What was that for?!" I screech in indignation. Even after I woke up the whole Clan with my screech, I can feel my eyelids closing and my eyesight getting blurry.

"Oh no you don't!" Owlstar stuck his head in and dragged me out of my warm nest into the crisp morning air. I squealed as it bit at my skin underneath my short fur. "C'mon. Get over yourself. Get something to eat. We're going on a dawn patrol. You'll clean the nursery when we get back, then you will go on a border patrol. After, at sunset, you will go on a border patrol."

"Why do I have to go on so many patrols? And cleaning the nursery? Please." I shot at him with a scathing tongue.

"Do you want to be invaded? Do you want your queens to get sick from dirty bedding? Do you want to be invaded because DarkClan doesn't know where the boundaries are?" He shot back, just as sharp as I had been.

"Well, what can an apprenticed a day ago do? I'm going to fight the leader of DarkClan, I'm sure." I retort sardonically.

"You'll get a nap before your night hunting patrol. Now stop complaining. I could make you get herbs for Berryfall, I'm rather sure she'll appreciate the help. Or, I could make you clean the elders for ticks and change their bedding. I know you absolutely _love_ the smell of mouse bile. You are luckier than Yellowpaw. He has to collect moss for Berryfall and clean the elders and search them for ticks. The only patrol he will be going on is the evening hunting patrol. You got off so much better than him." He hardened his gaze and turned away dismissively. I can't help but be proud of the last bit of information. The tom that always claimed he could beat me is only going on one patrol! A hunting patrol!

I grab a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and swallow it in a few bites. The rest of the patrol consists of Moonfur, Lilyblossom and Redfeather. They are all waiting impatiently for me at the tunnel.

"Glad you decided to join us. Is the time to your liking?" Redfeather asks sardonically.

I was about to snap back but Moonfur whispers with a giggle in her voice, "He's just grumpy in the mornings. Don't pay any mind to him." We set out and checked what felt like the entire territory and headed back to camp, a deteriorated Twoleg nest with no roof and only two crumbling walls. The rest is made out of brambles at least a tail-length thick and a fox-length high. We get out through a woven fern tunnel. We go into the tunnel and Owlstar breaks off to talk to Flamefoot. The warriors eat some fresh-kill and share tongues. Watching with jealousy, I slunk off to the mossy hollow and changed the queen's bedding.

Owlstar calls me over and meows, "You'll be going on a patrol with Featherpaw, Lilyblossom, Streampaw, Starspot and Bluemoon. You will go in pairs to check the border. Since I cannot join you, Bluemoon will be your mentor for now."

We set out and right before we split up, we scent DarkClan scents. On our side of the border! It leads right over to a thick holly bush, where the scent is pooling. Seven DarkClan warriors leap out at us, yowling and we retaliate.

"Run to the camp! Get help!" Bluemoon screams at me. _No! By the time I get back, we might all be dead!_

I leap onto a skinny brown tabby tom and rake at his back. He snarls then flips me over and pins me, snarling his toad-breath in my face and leering down at me. I relax and surge up to grab his throat. He desperately claws my chest and I feel and urge to lick my deep wound, but he slams his paw into my jaw and I have to let go. He rears up and I see the opportunity to knock him over. I lunge but he is ready and drops on my back and I let out an "oof". His paws churn my spine and I shriek in pain. Despite the pain, I grab his back paw in my throbbing jaws and bite, hard. He yowls and claws my back, hard. I slam my head into the soft part of his underbelly and he goes limp long enough for me to wiggle out from underneath him slamming his head into the hard-packed dirt as I go. He gets up, albeit a little wobbly and lunges at me, forepaws first. I meet his challenge and we go rolling down a small hill. I get my teeth in his shoulder, but I can feel his on the back of my neck. When we hit a tree, his jaws are still locked into my scruff. He staggers up and slams me against the trunk. On the last hit, I scramble up to a low branch. He slowly starts climbing, and I lightly scrape his muzzle. Blood flies onto my face and he shakes it out of his eyes, temporarily blinded. He continues in his slow ascent and is in reaching distance when I jump off the branch and land on him. He screeches and I maneuver us so that he falls first and cushions it for me. He lies on the ground, dazed until I grab his neck and shake him violently. His eyes are blank, but he's not dead. I wait a little.

Then, I begin to rake his flanks sneering, "To weak to fight an apprentice of two days? Who hasn't even had battle training?"

He leaps off the ground, blood flying and leaps over me, but drops to land on my back. He claws my spine, tearing bloody fur out, and slams my head in the ground. I go limp, not because I want to, it's because I need to snap out of the daze. He rakes right above my eye and leaps off of me. When I start staggering to my feet, he lunges forward and rakes my flan twelve times. After the twelfth time I grab his front leg in my jaws and bite.

"Let go! Let go!" I finally let go and Featherpaw and Streampaw leap to help me. Streampaw barrels into his chest while Featherpaw goes for his legs and I go for his head. Together, we force him back, until he pins Streampaw. He cackles as he rips her flanks and churns her spine.

"Don't lay a disgusting paw on my sister, you filthy, scummy DarkClanner!" Featherpaw screeches and slams into his side, getting him off Streampaw. They are very near the border and I can hear the other cats battling.

"You guys got ugly here?" I ask Streampaw as she goes to help her sister. She nods as I race into the battle and attack one of the two toms cornering Bluemoon. She looks at me thankfully and fights the other one. I claw at his belly when we come to a stop. He screams, "For Quailstar!"

"You are all crazy! The lot of you!" I yowled incredulously. He is already injured and I rake his flank. He grabs my scruff and throws me into the spiky holly bush. He busts through the leaf cover and hauls me out. I fruitlessly bite his legs until he drops me in the small river and holds me under. I screech, letting precious air bubbles go. I rake the paws holding me under, but he won't let go. I feel my vision going black and I feel tired. I'll just close my eyes—No! I force my way out of the river and when I reach the surface, I gasp. I regain my breath, then I slash his muzzle and his chest and he staggers back over the border, screeching and dripping blood. I hear a yowl as Streampaw and Featherpaw chase the tom I was fighting back onto his side. One-by-one, the DarkClan invaders run back to their side, with LightClan warriors nipping at their heels.

"Whew! I haven't had a battle like that in a very long time! We still have to go mark the borders." Bluemoon sighed. My vision was turning black and I guess Bluemoon noticed something was up, because she asked, "Is something wrong, Frostpaw?" I could barely nod before I blacked out. I open my eyes to find a beautiful meadow that seems unreal with the starlight and wonderful smell. A cat flickered to life in front of me and I started.

"My name is Mossyflame. Yes, you are in StarClan. I came here to give you a prophecy."

At Owl's end

The Frost will rise

The Frost will find

The third banished Clan

A sacrifice will be made

It might be in vain

The Frost will change

The Clans will unite

To stop the forest from dying

A spy will hide

The Dark Place will die

And all the evil with it

It shall come with high price

As all good has and will

I involuntarily shivered at the sacrifice part. I wondered who the sacrifice would be. A high price for good. Five StarClan cats come down to join Mossyflame. The snowy white she-cat introduced herself as Blizzardstorm. The brown she-cat introduced herself as Leafstone. The red tom introduced himself as Redriver. The black tom introduced himself as Blackthorn. The kit introduced herself as Freezekit.

"We will give you your powers. This ceremony has been held off for too long."

Blizzardstorm steps forward and mews gravely, "I give you the power of amazing senses. Use these senses to warn your Clanmates in times of great need and danger." She touches my nose and I feel a bolt of electricity run through me. She steps back to have Blackthorn take her place.

"I grant you the power of invincibility. Use it to protect your Clanmates in your darkest times." I catch a glimmer of something like fierce pride in his eyes. Is he my kin? Wait! He is my kin! Jayheart's father's name was Blackthorn. He touches my nose to give me my power and strides away.

Leafstone steps forward. "I give you the power of wisdom. Use it to make the right choices for the Clans—and yourself. Don't make the mistakes of so many before you." She gazes at me steadily before touching my nose and padding away and Redriver takes her place.

"I grant you the power of patience and compassion. Use your patience for the stubborn ones in your Clan. Show your compassion to the weakest members of your Clan." He stares at me for a long time before barely touching my nose with his and padding away.

Freezekit darts up to me and touches my nose. "I give you the power of tireless energy. Use it to endure any sickness and chase any Clan back to their territory." As soon as she'd finished speaking, I have a flashback.

 _My eyesight is blurry and my chest hurts. A she-cat I feel a close bond to nuzzles me. My mother. "I-" I break off with a horrible cough. "I love you. Tell Wishkit I love her too." I finish saying right as everything goes black._

I pop out of the flashback with Freezekit watching me solemnly. She had died of greencough. She walks back to her place.

I have a feeling that the unusual ceremony isn't finished just yet. All the StarClan cats look up and I see a star, getting closer and closer. When it seems like the star is about to hit the ground, it slows down and lands with a soft thump. A lithe dark grey she-cat is walking toward me now.

"I am Stormstar. I saw the endless potential in you, moons ago. I grant you the power to summon us when you need guidance. Know that we will do what we can to help you along your destiny." She taps her nose against mine. "It is your time to go back to the world. Remember, we always will help you…" Her voice fades as my eyes snap open. My wounds begin to sting as everything that happened comes flooding back to me. Berryfall notices I'm awake and asks me, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Tell me the truth. I could feel something important happening and I could scent starlight."

"Please, I don't want to tell you. It won't affect my duties. It's just between me and StarClan."

"Ok, fine. The hunting patrol is heading out at sunset. If you're feeling up to it, you can go. But, you have to come check in with me after."

I nod and she checks my poultices before kicking me out of the den. I grab a mouse off the freshkill pile and share with Featherpaw, who is also going on the patrol. After the patrol, I take a thrush to the elders, while Featherpaw takes her plump vole to Flowersong, who is pregnant with Redfeather's kits. I, personally, don't know how such a sweet she-cat could love such a salty tom, but who am I to interfere with love?

I hadn't realized it at first, but the reason I was catching so much prey is because I was using my extended senses. Oops! I forgot to check in with Berryfall! After I check in with he for her to change my poultices, I share prey and tongues with Streampaw and Featherpaw.

"Soooooooo, how's life guys? Are you liking being an apprentice?" Streampaw mews, ever the cheerful apprentice.

"I didn't have to clean any dens or elders today, thanks to the younger apprentices," Featherpaw chuckles, aiming the last part to me with a sly look.

I giggled, "My day was epic! I got to be in a battle!" When I mention the battle, the temperature drops about twenty degrees between up and tension is in the air. Great going wisdom. Saying the right things at the right times, huh? "Did… did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just that—usually when something like that happens, more battles start and more warriors. Speaking of injured warriors, how are those scratches? They were bleeding pretty badly when we were carrying you back to camp.

"Oh, they are fine now! Some poultices from Berryfall, and they are all better!"

Streampaw asks if she could see my wounds and she peeled back the poultices. They were almost completely healed! I'm still wiped and hat "nap" I took in the middle of the day didn't really help.

"I'm wiped! Do you want to go to bed now?" Featherpaw asks while yawning. We all nod and head to our nests. I quickly fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Yup! 2700 words on this one! I made it extra long to make up for the month and a half I made you guys wait! Sorry 'bout that. I don't know when the next chapter is coming, but I'm over my writer's block, so maybe in the next week or two. I'm having a hard time balancing homework and fanfiction, so any help from fellow writers would be really helpful Anyways, did you like the fight? If you have any constructive criticism, I'd be really glad for the feedback. I don't really think I write very good fight scenes, so help me! R&R please! Frostpool, signing out.


End file.
